scribesofroyaltyguildfandomcom-20200213-history
SRG:The Style Guide
In order to have a uniform format of articles in the wiki, this page was created for that purpose---which would guide you as to how you would have to format every page you'll make in this wiki. And to point out that you may customize the pages you make to your own will as long as you meet the essential standards of a certain page. Also, this guide will not only guide you to make the correct formats for pages but as well as user signatures and the uploaded images/files. Comments * Grammar - When adding comments, please use proper grammar and try to use proper punctuation. If an admin sees a comment that doesn't have it then they will probably edit it to make it easier to understand. Example: Plz u just sed was that y she didnt go and see Tim loke OMG * Spamming - No advertising other sites only stories/graphic talents/writing skills are allowed. The comment will automatically be deleted and a warning message will be posted on your talk page. Example: Please support http://www.randomnameIjustmadeup.com I've already completed the game and began supporting this wiki. * Caps - No using all caps. If you want a part of your comment to stand out use bold. Example: HAHAHA WOW THATS HILARIOUS!11!!1! * Language/Insults - No swearing or name calling. It still counts if you leave out a letter or use a different symbol. Example: Tim you're such a fucin a$$ wh0le. Sh*t you make me furious!!! * Reply - When replying to a comment, please press reply. Don't answer above. Click that little button that says 'Reply' to respond to the main comment. * Conversations - No conversation comments, that's what user pages and chat is for. Example: Hi everyone! My name is Tim and I'm 12 years old. I love flowers! Wikitext Mark-up Language To start with, Wikitext is every wikis' mark-up language, the language used in formatting content in every wikis and for the information of newbies, it is different from html coding (more like how the British Dictionary is different from an American dictionary). Although, if you're worried about memorizing a bunch of codes, it's not necessary. You can always edit in Visual Mode rather than Source Mode (the editor on which you'll only see codes and nothing else you wouldn't understand XP). But if you prefer, we have the basic cheat codes you can use listed below for your convenience. Simple Text Formatting * Bold - ' I'm Bold!' - I'm Bold! * Italic - I'm Italic! - I'm Italic! * Underline - I'm Underline! - I'm Underline! * Strikethrough - Oh! I'm Struck! - Oh! I'm Struck! * Subscript - Subscripted! - Subscripted! * Superscript - Superscripted! - Superscripted! * Bold and Italic - Bold and Italic - Bold and Italic If anyone will ask, it is possible to combine commands. Like what happened to Bold and Italic. Just make sure, though, that if you start with Bold, the next combo would be Italic then underline, you need to arrange them first (before the text) in order (Bold, Italic, Underline) once you place the text after the codes, you type them with the '/' after the '<' according to the last to the first code you encoded before the text. Here's an example: * If you want to have a text Bold, Italic, Underline then Strikethrough, you need to put the following: Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled pepper. which comes out like Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled pepper. Gets? The Bold and Italic's code should always be put before and after the text first than others, okay? Yea, 'kay. Links * For internal Links (within this wiki alone) - = * Or, if you want to have a different title for the link - = * External Links - http://www.wattpad.com = http://www.wattpad.com * Or for the complete address - http://www.wattpad.com = http://www.wattpad.com * Or for a specific title = Wattpad = Wattpad * User Signatures - ~~~~ = [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 09:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Headings * Level One - =Level One= * Level Two - Level Two * Level Three - Level Three * Level Four - Level Four * Level Five - Level Five * Level Six - =Level Six = Note: A table of contents will be automatically generated when four or more headings are added to the article. Bulleted and Numbered Lists * = * * = * ** = ** * = * #One = # #Two = # ##Two point one = ## #Three = # Images * Image - = * Sized Images - = * Thumbnail - = * Bordered - = * Linked - = Categories Categories can always be added on the bottom of the page by clicking on the 'add category' button. The Wiki is divided into categories in which the character, item, story, etc is relevant to. Even if a page is a repeat, it will be categorized in which story or author it pertains to. Here is how you add categories in source mode: Category:whatcategoryaddhere example: I type in: Category:Needs Work Which comes out like this: Category:Needs Work If you are trying to link a category, you add the column sign : before the word 'Category' like this one: Category:Needs Work which comes out like the above. * Do not add categories that are unnecessary. This counts as spam and you will be warned. * Only include categories that are relevant to the story/author/playlist/cast/ad/review etc. * If you make a mistake, you can go to the edit button on the top of the page. You can then take out categories by clicking on the trash bin icon when on the edit page. Note: Categories that can be found on each page/the standard categories needed for each page is found on the following sections. Applications Guild Application Group Application Sub-Club Application Pages Story Pages Story Page Standards * The Story and Author Template - click the link in order to know how to use the template or better yet, go here to know. This is for other users/members/readers to know who owns the story if the user is only here in the wiki. But if the user is outside of the wiki, one should use this kind of template. * Summary - the summary/blurb/synopsis must also be added in the story page. * Story Infobox (Infobox book) - for readers to know the statistics of the book and the author, genres, etc. * Plot Section - do not spoil the plot in this section if you're the author or have read the book. Just add a few tidbits and it'll be okay. Better yet, ask the author what's the plot he/she is willing to give to you for the wiki. * Characters List - self-explanatory. On this section, enumerate all the characters mentioned in the book. Put the characters in proper sections of course, whether they are the main characters (note down the antagonist and the protagonist), supporting, recurring and stuff like that. You may opt to create pages for the characters and if you do, make sure to link them on this section. * Chapters List/Rundown - enumerate the chapters on this section whether it only says 'Chapter 1' or something like that or has really a title for that. Include it on this section. * Reviews Section - the reviews may either be the top comments of the book or a review done here or on Wattpad. For the top comments of the book, you may have the author to search for some bits for you. Maximum review comments would be seven and only seven. * References - you can add a link here to your sources. It might be on the book at Wattpad or in some other places it was cited like on their fb page, twitter, fan page, website etc. * /Categories/ - author, genres, status], rank, uploaded Characters Character Page Standards * The Character and Author Template - click the link in order to know how to use the template or better yet, go here to know. This is for other users/members/readers to know who owns the story if the user is only here in the wiki. But if the user is outside of the wiki, one should use this kind of template. * Quote - a famous quote from that certain character * Short Intro - otheriwise known as the 'summary' of the character * Character Infobox - infobox is located at Template:Character Infobox. See the link on how it works * Physical Attributes - on this section, feel free to describe the character's eyes, hair, stature, distinguishing marks, ethnicity, nationality, facial features etc. * Personality - the personality duh! * History - the character's history must be written on this section. That includes his/her journey on the books he/she was mentioned and all those jazz * Powers/Abilities - if the character has any powers, it may be enumerated on this part of the article. If the character does not have powers, surely, everyone has abilities right? That includes skills and talents so feel free to put it there. * Possessions - write all the possessions the character has, their pets, items inherited, any heirlooms, items found, already possessed etc. * Categories - name, name, author, age, color, color, nationality, species, found in, Characters Cast Cast Page Standards * The Cast and Author Template - click the link in order to know how to use the template or better yet, go here to know how. This is for other users/members/readers to know who owns the story if the user is only here in the wiki. But if the user is outside of the wiki, one should use this kind of template. * Cast Rundown - put the list of cast here * References - you can add a link here to your sources. It might be on the book at Wattpad or in some other places it was cited like on their fb page, twitter, fan page, website etc. * Categories - all the actors, book, author, Cast Playlists Playlist Page Standards * The Playlist and Author Template - click the link in order to know how to use the template or better yet, go here to know how. This is for other users/members/readers to know who owns the story if the user is only here in the wiki. But if the user is outside of the wiki, one should use this kind of template. * List of Songs - list all of the songs on this section * Categories - Playlist, singers, bands, author, book Items/Possessions Items/Possessions Page Standards * Quote - a famous quote said by a character on that item * Intro - write a short summary of the item on this section * Item Infobox - infobox is located at Template:Character Infobox. See the link on how it works * Authors Used - write all the authors who are using that item on their stories * History - the history of the item must be written here, the old legends, what old people and history books said about the item * Appearance - describe how the item looks like and, if possible, provide a picture for it * Usage - write here what are the functions of the item * Found In - include here which books can the item be found * References - you can add a link here to your sources. It might be on the book at Wattpad or in some other places it was cited like on their fb page, twitter, fan page, website etc. * Categories - who are using it, it belongs to, Items Pets/Creatures Pets/Creatures Page Standards * Quote - a famous quote about that certain pet/creature. * Intro - write a short summary about the pet/creature * Creature Infobox '''- infobox is located at Template:Character Infobox. See the link on how it works * '''List of Similar Creatures - like if it's a dog, write all other dog names here * Authors Used - write all the authors who are using that pet/creature on their stories * History - write all the authors who are using that pet/creature on their stories * Appearance - describe how the pet/creature looks like and, if possible, provide a picture for it * Abilities - if it's paranormal/fantasy, be sure to write it here and if it's not, just ignore * Strengths & Weaknesses - the strengths and weaknesses of the pet/creature shall be written on this section * Found In - include here which books can the pet/creature be found * References - you can add a link here to your sources. It might be on the book at Wattpad or in some other places it was cited like on their fb page, twitter, fan page, website etc. * Categories - who are using it, books, of creature, Creatures/Pets Book Reviewing Review Page Standards * The Story and Author Template - * The Made/Hosted By Template - * Infobox - * Synopsis - * Book Statistics - * Reviews - * Top Comments - * Categories - author, genres, authorwhomadethereview, status which are undiscovered gems, on the rise, popular, most popular, self-published if it is, Advertisements Ad Page Standards * The Story and Author Template - self-explanatory. * The Made/Hosted By Template - self-explanatory. Already explained above * Book Cover - obviously, you need to have the picture or even a picture with a link to your story. This is another graphical advertisement to lure more readers to read your story. I mean, which story ad doesn't ever have a book cover included in their ad? * Synopsis - or the blurb or summary of the story. Aside from the book cover, if the book cover fails to attract the readers' attention, a well-written synopsis can lure them in! * Advertisement - self-explanatory. Just make a funky ad for your story, spoil some bits, what are the thrills and all those stuff * Book Trailer - well, that is if you have one. Trailers can give a visual aid to your story so make sure, if you have one, add it to your advertisement page. * Banners - another advertising points can be added to your story * Categories - author, genres, Images Pictures are an important feature in any article. When adding pictures be sure that: * Pictures used on pages would actually be either a book cover or a banner or a poster or a celebrity from a cast. Please take note that there are pictures that are copyright protected (and we should all bide by that law) therefore, kindly cite your source of pictures and credit it to the original photographer or something. If it your original work, please state it so that we have your permission to use it on the wiki. * Personal pictures of yourself or of something unrelated to the club/wiki should not be uploaded to pages on the wiki. These pictures should be used in blogs or on your own personal profile page. When added, they should also have the category Misc. Pictures. * When adding pages to this wiki, please do not upload them with no intent of using them. This creates duplicated photos, and spams the picture section with unnecessary photos. Unused photos will be deleted. * Make sure that the name is appropriate to the picture. For example, if you upload a picture of Nami the picture's name shouldn't be svjgfvasdkhfhgaksdbgakjsdkj.png, it should be Flower.png, or something similar (Like Flower2.png.) This makes the photo easier to search and makes it relevant. This ensures that duplicates are harder to upload. * All pictures added should be put into categories. A picture of Katniss Everdeen should be categorized under Jennifer Lawrence or the Hunger Games or something relevant. * If the picture doesn't have a caption it shouldn't be a thumb image. * Placeholders should always be deleted once the final image is uploaded * Please make any screenshots that are uploaded good quality images that are visible. Templates When creating template pages, (these are pages that doesn't appear on the recent wiki activity page when edited and can be pasted on any pages on the wiki when you use the appropriate code) start by clicking the 'Contributions' page right over on the right side of the site then click 'Add a New Page' or something like that. As for the title, it can be anything as long as the word 'Template' and the column sign : is there. Example: Template:Spiderwicked Click the 'Add a Page' button and you put your coding there! Template Page Standards * Coding - this is self-explanatory. As coding is necessary to make a nice coding, you should learn how to code or you may want to ask help from a couple of users who knows how to code over here. * Categories - categories are extremely necessary for templates. They're one of the many pages that's hard to keep track with so it is very important to add necessary categories. Categories that are usually found on templates are found here. * Usage - this is not really important but this can be of good use if there are more than one user using the template. However, make sure to include the and tags before and after the 'Usage' header. * Credits - if you copied a code from a different source, be sure to put your credits in it. Don't you think it's unfair and even rude if someone stole your coding and didn't acknowledge you for it? References If you added information using a source from another site, than please take the time to reference your source. This gives credit to other people's hard work and helps us avoid plagiarism. Plagiarism it not tolerated on this wiki, and any plagiarized work that has been copy/pasted directly from another site will be automatically removed. To add a reference, write the information into the article in your own words. After you've finished writing the information in, you can add a reference at the end of your sentence. The reference tags are used like so: link here Title of website here site name here After you've referenced your work, you'll need to add a 'references' heading at the bottom of the article and add the following tag: This will showcase your list of references in order at the bottom of the page. People can than click the links you've provided to the sourced information. If you have several references, you may want to consider using a different tag that will showcase your references in rows. This can be done by entering: More/See Also Further examples For more complex content that is sometimes more easily managed with wikitext editing, see: * * * * * * * * Category:Official Pages Category:Needs Work Category:Wiki Help